


Mi Amado

by philiphamilton



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philiphamilton/pseuds/philiphamilton
Summary: The night sky engulfed Riverdale. A warm breeze blew through as mothers tucked in their children, rowdy teenagers kicked over trash cans, and an unlikely couple laid in a bed, murmuring mindlessly.





	Mi Amado

**Author's Note:**

> hey friends !!!!!!  
> im back again with another one shot for my faveeeessssss ha  
> dont forget to kudos, bookmark, comment whatever the hip teens do these days :-)

The night sky engulfed Riverdale. A warm breeze blew through as mothers tucked in their children, rowdy teenagers kicked over trash cans, and an unlikely couple laid in a bed, murmuring mindlessly. They were careful not to be too loud, as Kevin’s dad was enjoying a pre-recorded game on the TV downstairs. Kevin found it hard to be so quiet. Joaquin had a great sense of humor, and in any other situation he would have doubled over, laughing. This was reduced to soft chuckling, and in severe cases, a hand to the mouth to stifle laughter. 

The two took plenty of precautions just to minimize the chances of them being caught. Joaquin parked his bike two blocks away from Kevin’s house, only came through the window, memorized Sheriff Keller’s work schedule.. The list was endless. Joaquin didn’t mind too much, he’d do all this and more just to be with Kevin.

Of course, they wouldn’t have to worry so much if they’d just meet up somewhere else. There was always Sweetwater River, but that was more for skinny dipping and quick hook-ups. 

Joaquin’s trailer wouldn’t have been such a bad option if it wasn’t so unsafe. Being in the South side made Kevin feel a little more than uneasy. Naturally so, he was the Sheriff’s son. Joaquin gathered as much when he saw Kevin flinch at sounds Joaquin was so used to. Dogs barking at all hours, the bass of a song bumping a few trailers down, drunk people yelling. Joaquin was accustomed to it. Kevin surely wasn’t. Being with Joaquin calms some of Kevin’s nerves. Joaquin never said so, but he wouldn’t let anyone lay a finger on his boyfriend. He never had to, his grip on Kevin’s hand said it all. 

Meanwhile, Joaquin felt the same alienation in suburbia. While Kevin was scared, Joaquin felt twinges of jealousy. He thought about if his life was like Kevin’s or Archie’s or Betty’s. He’d lead a regular life, like Kevin and his friends. He’d be a different person entirely. Who was he without the Serpents? Just some kid struggling in the slums, destined to be South side trash forever?

He ignored his self deprecating thoughts and pressed a soft kiss to Kevin’s temple. A faint smile found itself on Kevin’s lips before he pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. Joaquin’s lips were absolutely mesmerizing. Kevin felt himself melt every time they kissed, this was no exception. 

As they continued, things began to heat up. Kevin straddled Joaquin’s hips and laced his fingers in his hair. Joaquin ran his hands down Kevin’s sides, stopping at the bottom of his shirt. He was just about to pull Kevin’s shirt off when a familiar thumping sound came from the stairs. 

Kevin pulled away quickly. His expression was riddled with panic. “You need to go,” He whispered, getting off of Joaquin. “Like, now.” Joaquin took no time to get up from Kevin’s bed and rush out the window. Even though Joaquin’s no novice when it comes to going in and out of Kevin’s bedroom window, Kevin can’t help but worry as he watches him move hurriedly across the roof and down the ladder.

Kevin closed the window as quietly as he could, making sure not to lock it so Joaquin could return with ease. Sheriff Keller knocked on his son’s door. “Come in,” Kevin said, jumping back into bed as if nothing were going on. Sheriff Keller entered the room dressed out of his usual police attire. He donned a beat up sports team shirt and pajama pants. 

“Hey, Kev, I was just checking in to make sure you were aware of the time.” Kevin glanced over at his phone on the night stand and noticed Joaquin forgot to take his phone. Hopefully he’d be back to get it.

“It’s like, what, ten?” He clicked his phone on. 11:56. A whole hour after when he was supposed to be sleeping. Kevin flashed a sheepish grin over to his dad. “Sorry, I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Sheriff Keller gave him a stern look before turning to leave, when he noticed Joaquin’s Serpents jacket laying on the floor next to Kevin’s desk. 

“Oh!” Kevin exclaimed, getting up from the bed to snatch the jacket up. “This is Jughead’s. He, uh, left it.”

Sheriff Keller raised an eyebrow, “Jughead was over?”

Kevin shook his head and threw the jacket onto his bed. “No, I gave Jughead a ride home from school on Friday and he left it in the truck. I’m giving it back tomorrow.” 

Sheriff Keller definitely knew something was up, but he trusted his son and nodded before shutting the door behind him. Kevin sighed, flopping back onto his bed. He wished that he didn’t have to keep dating Joaquin a secret. It was better this way, he convinced himself. Joaquin would have to deal with the Serpents on his case about dating the Sheriff’s kid and Kevin’s dad most certainly wouldn’t allow it. They couldn’t have so many people breathing down their necks. Kevin knew telling his friends of him and Joaquin wouldn’t be that bad, so long as they didn’t speak of it outside of their friend group. Kevin believed they were trustworthy enough.

He pulled off his pants, getting under the comforter. He pulled Joaquin’s Serpents jacket close. It smelled just like Joaquin, of cheap cologne and cigarettes. It pulled him back to the night when he first met Joaquin. He smiled at the memory and hugged the jacket. Soon enough, Kevin fell asleep.

Joaquin had to return to Kevin’s house at some point. Wandering around suburbia was growing tedious. Besides, Joaquin left three of his most important things there. His jacket, his phone, and Kevin. Unfortunately, he couldn’t bring Kevin home with him. He climbed up the ladder, extremely cautious. He wasn’t sure if Keller had gotten onto Kevin or not, but he really had no way to know. He did leave his phone there, after all. Joaquin pushed the window open as quietly as he could and slipped in.

Kevin was fast asleep holding onto Joaquin’s jacket and once he saw, his heart melted. Joaquin checked his phone. Four texts from FP, all regarding tonight’s Serpents meeting. Joaquin rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone, looking back over to his sleeping boyfriend. As much as he wanted to let Kevin sleep with his jacket, he had to go to the meeting. Any other circumstance, he would have just let him be. 

He tried with the best of his ability to take the jacket without waking Kevin, but to no avail. Kevin woke up and as soon as he processed what was happening, he offered a sleepy grin.“I wish you could stay.” He yawned and then gave Joaquin what he wanted.

“Believe me, I wish I could, too,” Joaquin slipped on his jacket. “But between Sheriff Keller skinning me alive for being in his son’s room and the Serpents having my ass for missing a meeting.. Looks like I’m stuck.”

“Looks like you are.” Kevin frowned.

Joaquin leaned over and kissed him on his forehead. “Sleep well, mi amado.”

**Author's Note:**

> mi amado/a translates to "my beloved"


End file.
